A Nice Little Reunion
by ll The Slytherin Queen ll
Summary: The Aphrodite Cabin decides to give Percy and Annabeth's relationship a little boost. Rated M for lemon - also, picture isn't mine, from fanpop.
1. The Aphrodite Cabin Hatches a Plan

Okay, so basically there's no HOO in this fanfic. Percy still has his memory.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO and the following is purely imaginary, except for the characters and setting.

I made up some names because I needed some more daughters of Aphrodite. They're names of some of my friends ;)

**Rated M for lemon.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Finally.

That's all I can really say. After weeks of looking for my stupid boyfriend it finally paid off. He's back at Camp Half-Blood. You want to know how it happened?

Okay, so basically Hera literally picked him up and put him smack dab in the middle of _Virginia_. Don't ask why - no one knows. We just woke up one morning and found him missing. So, of course, I went looking for him.

It wasn't any walk in the park, but Grover's empathy link helped a lot. After two weeks I got a message that Percy reached New York but he didn't remember where Camp Half-Blood was. (typical Seaweed Brain) Basically long story short, I found him near the border of Camp Half-Blood and brought him here. No reunion or anything of the sort - I just grabbed his hand and pretty much dragged him back to camp. I didn't want to lose him again.

So that's how it happened. Right now Percy's either in the shower (he was filthy!) or still getting tackled by the rest of the camp.

_Finally._

* * *

**Percy**

I have to say, it's nice being back.

To be honest, I didn't like Virginia very much. I'm pretty sure it's really nice if you take time to admire it, or spend time in the nicer areas, but I kind of busy battling monsters and trying to figure out how to get to New York. Oh, and how the hell I got here overnight.

It was Annabeth who found me, but it wasn't very ceremonial. She just said, "Percy! My gods - come here -!" and then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me. Well, I normally can't tell until she slaps me, but still. She wouldn't look at me.

So here I am, back at Camp Half-Blood. I got to take a shower for the first time in a month (hey, it's not like I didn't clean myself - there were rivers!) and sleep in a bed instead of on the ground in the woods. It's a nice change.

I just gotta talk to Annabeth. But something tells me she's going to come to me soon.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Aphrodite cabin...**

"Oh my gosh!" Drew squealed. "Percy came back!"

"Annabeth must be so happy...!"

"Well yeah, I would've taken him myself if she didn't beat me to it..."

Fresh waves of giggles. The girls of the Aphrodite cabin huddled in a circle, ready to hatch their new plan for romance while most of the guys fixed their hair or were outside.

"Okay, okay, guys," Drew raised her arms so everyone could quiet down. "It's time for Aphrodite's girls to step into the relationship. Don't worry - we're not going to split them up!" she added hastily as girls started talking in protest. "I just think they need a little boost to get back on track."

"Yeah, remember before Percy got kidnapped? They didn't need any help from us at all..." said Jamie, a 14 year old daugher of Aphrodite. More giggling.

"Yep, they were doing better than fine on their own..." someone named Jessica added. Drew had to get the group quiet enough to listen again.

"Okay, so the thing is, I've been noticing something. I think the other campers are spending more time with him than she is. But I feel like she wants it to be that way, at least for now."

"Hm..." pondered a girl named Allison. "Maybe she's biding her time to welcome him in a... special way."

"Or," Jessica added. "Maybe she's mad at him?"

"Why would she be mad at him?" asked Allison. "It's not his fault."

"Well, I don't know," Jamie said. "But the thing is they were going really good before - shut up, you guys - and then this, this thing happened and just ruins it all!"

"And that's where we step in," Drew jumped in, with a mischievous smile on her face. "Just a little push in the right direction and then they'll be happy again."

"Yeah, it was cute," a girl named Sophia added. "Remember when Chiron caught them kissing in the Athena cabin when she was supposed to be doing inspections?" Giggling. It was pretty common in the Aphrodite cabin.

"So what do you mean by 'little push'?" Allison asked. "Do you mean like locking them in the same room like we did to the other couple? That was fun."

"Nope." Drew said simply. "I don't think we need to do that, because after we're done we won't need to do that for them - they'll do it on their own."

The daughters of Aphrodite were not seen outside of their cabin for the rest of the day.

* * *

**More to come - stay tuned!**


	2. Annabeth Pins Me To the Ground

Continued... once again, I don't own PJO or TLH.  
Leave a review!

* * *

**Annabeth**

I hate not knowing something.

Every child of Athena hates it, too. It's in our blood to just _know_ things. And I'm pretty sure it's in everyone's gut to know why they're acting a certain way.  
But right now, I'm not entirely sure why I'm avoiding Percy. Okay, I have a general idea but I'm starting to reconsider. And that can't be a good sign.

I felt like I wanted our reunion to be something more special than just, "Hey, Percy, you're back! Let's all get the other campers to tackle you while I stand here awkwardly and campers (especially from the Aphrodite cabin) give me weird looks! Isn't that just dandy?"

Um, no.

I don't know why, but I think I'm kind of mad at him. I know it's not his fault, but he just _left_. In the middle of everything. And plus, he didn't even try to talk to me. He never told Grover, "Hey, tell Annabeth..." or anything like that! Well, if he did, Grover either didn't want to or forgot to let me know. It's not easy, you know. It's not that simple - you can't start a relationship, leave for a month, then come back and expect everything to be the same again. You know?

And where are the Aphrodite girls? They're kind of hard to miss, if you get what I mean.

Okay, I don't even know who I'm talking to.

I need a _loooong_ bath.

* * *

**Percy**

Okay, so usually I don't keep track of the attendance of every cabin, but I can't help but think someone's missing. You know what I'm saying?

Like, let's say in your, I dunno, history class, there's that one person (or group) that you always expect to be there, even though you don't really notice them until they're not there.

Ohhhh, I get it. It's the Aphrodite cabin. Well, just the girls. I thought there was some absence of giggling and perfume wafts.

So by now everyone's gotten over the fact that I'm back and they're back to their regular business. Everything's chill...

WHY THE HELL ISN'T ANNABETH TALKING TO ME?

Sorry. Gotta let that out, whoever you are.

I really thought that by now she would at least talk to me. She didn't even say hi! I can't tell if it's on purpose or if she just didn't find the chance. I mean, she's smart. She's probably doing some like, I dunno, architect project.

Gahhh. It's not like I didn't miss her. I really did. But I don't know if she knows that.

Okay, so back on track. I was done with all my camp chores (thank the gods) and I just decided to chill in my cabin for a little bit. Tyson isn't here right now, so it's just me. It's nice being alone, but comfortable. When I got kidnapped, I was alone, too, but I was dirty, tired, hungry, and uncomfortable. There's a difference, in case you couldn't tell.

I'm just lying on my bed when I here a knock on my door. Okay, so the alone-time didn't last a very long time. I lazily sat up again and went to answer the door.

Someone tackled me to the ground, but it wasn't an enemy. It was Annabeth. She crashed her lips onto mine, so obviously I took advantage of the moment of went along.

Oh, gods. I never got enough of the feeling. The way she sucked on my bottom lip, the way her hands ran through my hair, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair - I can't describe the feeling. I kissed her back.

It wasn't soft. It was pretty fierce. I gained entrance to her mouth and our tongues wrestled for dominance. She continued kissing me for a while (not that I minded) before she broke apart.

"Well, it's about time!" I said. Apparently that was wrong thing to say.

In a flash, her forearm was pressed against my throat. She was sitting on my chest, her face tantalizingly close, looking like she was either about to kill me or kiss me again. I hoped it was the second option.

"Percy Jackson!" she scolded. "If you ever leave me one more time - "

I interrupted her and easily rolled us over so I was on top. I started kissing her again - I couldn't help it! This hadn't happened for a month.

I expected to slap me but she replied with loving fierceness, her hands running through my hair and my arms on her waist and back. I picked so her up so we were both standing and ran my fingers through her long blonde hair.

We broke apart, and she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her and rested my chin on her head and kissed her blonde curls.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain," she said, her voice muffled. She put her palms against my chest and looked up at me.

I kissed her. "I missed you too, Wise Girl."

* * *

Of course, the Aphrodite cabin was looking for a bit more, not that they knew what happened.

* * *

**More coming up - Ideas? Suggestions? Predictions? Leave a review!**


	3. I Drink Something I Probably Shouldn't

**Hey guys, I'm back :) **  
**LEAVE REVIEWS. THATS THE ONLY WAY I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING FOR.**  
**Once again, I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

**The Aphrodite Cabin**

"Order, order!"

Once again, the daughters of Aphrodite were huddled in a circle, this time slightly larger due to the fact that they convinced some other Aphrodite girls to join in the fun. Drew was trying to get everyone to quiet down, which is no easy feat. The Aphrodite cabin is pretty much never silent, unless everyone's asleep.

"Alright, so we got some new news," Drew started, clearing her throat significantly. She liked being in charge. "But before I tell you guys, I want to you to share what you noticed about their relationship _before_ this whole kidnap-fiasco happened."

Yep. Aphrodite girls were just _that_ observative and nosy about relationships.

"Well," Jamie said. "I hardly ever saw one of them without the other, except meals. And even then they kept sneaking glances at each other and were the first people to leave."

"Oh, yeah," said Lauren, still new to this interference. "They were pretty much all over each other."

"Mhm," said Drew, moving her hand in a circular motion to indicate for them to keep going.

"Um," Christina pondered. "They did all their chores together."

"Well, a lot of people do," said Drew.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," said Christina. "OMG. How could I forget? There would be times when Annabeth would go into Percy's cabin and wouldn't leave for a really long time. I really don't think they were just talking."

"Exactly," Drew said triumphantly. "That happened again."

Gasps and giggles. Shouldn't be new to you.

"OMG. Wait, quick question," said Lauren. "Did... did Annabeth lose her virginity yet? And was it with Percy?"

The Aphrodite cabin was silent for a little bit. (shocker)

"Probably..." Drew pondered. "Well even if she didn't, she will as soon as we're done with our... operation.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Weird things happen at Camp Half-Blood.

Okay, I know you're like "no duh" but the thing is, if something goes normally it's considered weird, and vice-versa. It's not all wars and quests and prophecies - it's little things, too, like the dares and pranks and arguments.

Okay, I think I'll shut up now and go on with what's going on right now.

So it's lunchtime here, and Chiron was feeling generous I guess and let us eat wherever we want. So naturally I was sitting with Percy and a bunch of others, including Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, and a few more.

People are laughing and talking. Even though we're allowed to sit wherever we want, the Aphrodite cabin (well, almost all the girls) are still at their table, heads together and - brace yourself -_quiet_.

Woah there. Something's up.

For once in the first time in history, Drew and the rest of the cabin weren't trying to draw attention to themselves. They weren't flirting with guys like the usually did (including Percy) or try to hook up random people or giving fashion tips. They were quiet.

At first I'm thinking it's just gossip or secrets. So I turn to Piper.

"Piper," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What's your cabin up to?"

Piper turned around. "Ohhh, yeah, I know what you mean. All the girls have suddenly gotten super quiet and introverted. I think they're trying to keep the attention away from them."

"Well, it's not really working, is it?" smirked Percy. "Everyone's paying attention to them now that they're not trying."

We all laughed and agreed. I didn't let the matter drop, though.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"No idea," said Piper simply, sipping from her glass of root beer. "And even if I did, I couldn't tell you. Whenever the Aphrodite cabin acts like this, they're working on something. Probably a new fashion line or something. If it's a secret, all the cabin members have to swear not to tell anyone. This is one of those times."

"Damn, the Aphrodite cabin keeps their promises?" Leo said, surprised. "I don't believe that."

"Well, okay, let me make it clear," Piper said, putting down her glass of root beer and smiling. "The girls and most of the guys, too, don't keep their promises if they make promises with other cabin members. When they promises with children of Aphrodite, though, they're dead serious."

Jason laughed. "You're kidding."

"I'm not!" Piper said indignantly. "It's true. Just think about it. Aphrodite kids get into a lot of drama. Have you ever heard about a rumor about them from an Aphrodite kid? I didn't think so. But when something comes up involving another cabin, Aphrodite kids are usually the first to know and the first to spread it."

Now that she says it, it was true.

"Even then," Piper continued. "Subtlety hasn't been one of our strong points, unless it involves our own relationships."

"Right," I said. I just learned quite a lot about the Aphrodite cabin. "I'm going to go get some more juice."

"Knock yourself out," Leo said.

I got up and headed toward the drinks section, but switched courses halfway and made my way toward the table in which most of the Aphrodite girls were sitting.

They saw me coming, though.

"Hey," I said, waving at them. I never really liked them, but we got along okay. "Whatchya up to?"

"Oh, nothing really," said Drew, waving her hand like it was no big deal. That just pretty much confirmed that it was a big deal. Aphrodite girls thought of _everything_ as a big deal.

"Hm," I said, unconvinced.

"Hey Annabeth," Jamie said, with a significant look. "Can you try this for me?" She was holding out a cup of apple juice.

"Um... why?" I said warily. I know this wasn't the Hermes cabin, but still. I'm not going to drink everything people hand me.

"I can't tell if it's apple juice or something else," Jamie said. So I tried it. It was just regular apple juice.

"It's apple juice," I said, handing it back. "What else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know. It smelled kind of funny."

"Um... ok?" To me it smelled fine. You can't say something's not suspicious about that. I left the table since I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of them.

* * *

**Percy**

Annabeth didn't come back with juice, she just came with a confused expression on her face. I raised my eyebrow as she started to sit next to me.

"Let me guess," I whispered in her ear, leaning over with subtlety so it looked I was trying to see if something was on my shoe. "You went to the Aphrodite cabin to see what was up."

Her eyes widened but she quickly regained her composure. "How could you tell?" she whispered back.

"You don't let things like that go that easily. I know you, Wise Girl. You're my girlfriend."

She smiled that cute little coy smile she does whenever she's feeling embarrassed or nervous or mischievous. Or horny, but that's another story.

You know, I was actually pretty thirsty.

"I'm going to go get some orange soda. For real, if you can imagine that." I muttered loud enough so she was the only person who heard. I winked and kissed her on the cheek before I left.

When I made my way to soda fountain, I noticed Drew. Wait, okay, let me re-word that. I've got a girlfriend, after all. I _saw_ Drew. It's not like I was checking her out of anything. That was for all the other single guys to do.

She was acting kind of weird. She was sniffing a cup of what looked like regular old apple juice with a queer expression. Then she, er, saw me.

"Hey, Percy?" she said absentmindedly.

"Yea?" I said.

"Do you mind trying this for me?" she asked, holding out the cup.

"What, the apple juice?" _No, Percy, the pineapple. _It was pretty obvious it was the apple juice.

"Yeah." I took the cup of juice from her and tried a sip. It tasted fine.

"There's nothing wrong with it." I said. "Unless I'm like going to burst into feather or something like that."

She smiled. It was a pretty smile, but not as pretty as Annabeth's. "Thanks," she said. "I thought it smelled kind of funny, but I guess I was overreacting."

_Not for the first time. _I didn't say that to her though. That was Clarisse's job.

Just as I turned my back, I heard her whisper loudly to her table, "I gave him the lust juice!"

I don't know if she meant for me to hear that. I stopped in my tracks. "Lu-lust juice?" I stuttered. I turned around, but she was gone.

What the hell?

I think this is some big joke. Aphrodite cabin is probably trying to have a laugh, that's all. Maybe I was supposed to hear it.

I half-ran back to the table before anyone could hand me a horny pizza or something.

Is it just me, or did Annabeth get a lot more attractive?

* * *

**Annabeth**

Percy came back with his soda and was looking at me really weirdly.

"What's up with you, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just started at me in a half-confused, half-worried look. It made him look really cute.

By then, everyone finished their lunch. We were just cleaning up and getting up when Jamie came.

She looked like she was just throwing away her garbage, but when she passed by me, she said, "Can't believe you drank the lust drink. Have fun with Percy tonight." She winked.

It took me a second to register that, and I don't usually have a slow reaction system. Percy of all people should know that.

Percy... he was really hot. I mean, he was always really hot. But he was hot now, too.

He acted like nothing happened. Nothing probably happened to him, probably. And no one noticed.

They were all laughing at some joke Leo just told. Percy caught my eye with an expression that clearly said, _What's up?_

I must have looked really confused. I cleared my throat and shook my head. _Nothing._

He smiled.

This whole thing is a joke. It has to be.

* * *

**WARNING: Lemon coming up in next scene.**

**Leave reviews! Please :)**


	4. Cabin Checks Isn't So Bad

**A/N** - I'M BACK. ON MY BIRTHDAY! (2/11)

The next chapter is going to be told in the 3rd person since a lot of ... stuff ... is going on and it would be complicated and annoying to switch perspectives.

Keep in mind of the disclaimer. I've never really done a sex scene before and this might be the dirtiest thing I've ever written, lol. Let's get started.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Percy liked cabin checks.

It started off normal - them doing their cabin checks together after lunch when no was supervising. She sat down on a comfy beanbag in his room and pretended not to notice as he did some hasty last-minute cleaning.

"You know, Percy," said Annabeth, playing with her pen. "You're going to have to have your room clean before we do cabin checks more often. I'm not going to be as generous next time!"

"That's what you said last time, Wise Girl," he said with a smirk. "And the time before that."

Annabeth threw a pair of basketball shorts she found on the ground at him. "Just hurry up and clean your room," she said, rolling her eyes but with a slight smile. "Technically, I'm not supposed to be letting you do this."

"Ah, and there's my nerdy girlfriend," he replied cheekily. "Always thinking technically."

"Oh, shut up, Perce," she said, smiling and getting up. "I'll be back. Gotta go to the bathroom."

"Knock yourself out."

Annabeth used the restroom (which surprisingly wasn't that messy compared to the rest of the cabin) and checked herself up before leaving.

"You done yet?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, almost," he replied.

"I'm losing my patience, Seaweed - OW!" She scraped her arm on a sharp nail that was stuck in the wall.

"Wha - what happened?!" came Percy's alarmed response. He came over to her and held her arm. It wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell.

"Damn it, Percy! Why do you have random stuff sticking out of your wall? It could take someone's eye out!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry," he said humbly, using the guilty/sorry look he always gave that made her heart melt. He kissed her arm. Then, with a mischievous smirk, he slowly sucked it gently and slid his tongue across the wound.

"Gods," Annabeth let out a small little moan, finding it hard to keep her cool.

"Come on, Wise Girl," Percy breathed into her ear, turning her on. "You know you can't resist."

Annabeth raised no objections.

* * *

Next thing they knew, Annabeth was lying on top of the bed with him standing between her legs and kissing her hard, hands roaming her body while she tugged desperately at the hem of his shirt. He gave in and parted for one second as she slipped it off and threw it to the side, adding to the mess.

Percy pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers, sucking on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Annabeth obliged and let his tongue explore her mouth as her hands traveled up and down his tan back. She let out a small moan as he made his way toward her neck and collar bone, sucking and licking a kissing. And his hands... _gods, he was good with his hands,_ Annabeth thought. He made teasing little circles on the insides of her thighs, coming close but not close enough. Annabeth started to feel annoyed - he always knew the right way to tease her and mess around.

Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and Percy thrust his hips forward, earning him a seductive moan from Annabeth. Nibbling lightly on her collarbone, he began unbuttoning her shirt one button after another. Her breath hitched every time his hands touched her chest.

"Gods, Percy, please!" Annabeth breathed down his neck.

Percy reconnected their lips and kissed her fiercely, hungrily. Annabeth returned it with no hesitation, feasting on the taste of his mouth and the feel of his body as if this was the last chance she had. His hands made their way down to her jeans. Percy unzipped them and pulled them off roughly, throwing them to side and leaving her only in her bra and panties. He looked up and gazed at Annabeth, his deep green eyes so dark and deep, full of lust and need, it made her head spin.

Their kisses turned sloppier as the heat of the moment grew intense, their lips parting and meeting again clumsier than the last time.

His hands went back to her legs, rubbing the insides of her upper thighs and feeling her wet panties. Annabeth rolled them over so she was on top and ran her hands through his messy hair, kissing him with hunger and desire. She made her way down to the fly of his jeans and recklessly unzipped it with her teeth. Percy helped her pull his jeans off and drag his boxers down.

Annabeth didn't want to let Percy have full control the whole time. She grabbed his length and sucked the tip, causing Percy to make a wonderful seductive growling noise that she promised herself wouldn't be the last time she heard tonight.

She began to deep-throat it, fighting her gag reflex.

"Annabeth - I-I'm going to -"

Percy dropped his load into her mouth and she didn't mind one bit. They rolled over and Percy was now on top. He aligned himself right at Annabeth's point.

"Annabeth... are you - ?"

She silenced him with a kiss - and Percy took that as a yes.

He entered her, startled but turned on to find it wet and tight. Annabeth moaned. Percy waited until the pain resided before he thrust again. She loved how complete it made her feel, his manhood filling her in and making her feel so good.

At last they both finished and lay panting on the bed, completely satisfied.

Annabeth spent the night under his arm with her head laying on his bare chest. Cabin checks were forgotten.


	5. Camp Half-Blood is Weird

**A/N - **okay, I was looking over my work and I realized it was a bit short xP. I'll try harder next time! **This is the last chapter to "A Nice Little Reunion"** (I know, so sad!) Please leave suggestions on what else I could write about, cause I really like writing for you guys :)

Let's get on with it!

* * *

**Percy**

I woke up with an unusual weight on my arm. Opening my eyes just a crack, I peeped out and saw a head of messy, curly blonde hair.

Annabeth.

The last night's events flashed back. The best night ever. The best feeling in the world.

I didn't want to move from this positon. I mean come on, who would? She looked so hot when she slept - her chest rising and dropping very slightly as she breathed. Oh, and it also helped that she was naked.

I sighed very slightly. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. Smiling contently, she reached up to kiss me. The taste of her lips energized me.

"Morning," I said, with a slight wink.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain,"she sighed, eyes shut again. She breathed heavily, her head still laying on my chest until she woke completely. She sat up slowly, running a hand through her usually neat but now tangled curly hair.

"That was - that - " she started, unable to find the words.

"I know," I said, completely understanding and silencing her with another kiss. She entered her tongue into my mouth almost immediately and I let her tongue explore the inside of my mouth. She moaned lightly, almost like a whimper, and held my head in her delicate but strong hands.

"I love you, Percy." she breathed.

"I love you, too," I replied, and I meant it. Really and honestly.

She broke apart. "What time is it?"

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I craned my neck to look at the clock. "Um, it's about... er, 9:30."

She broke out of her daze. "What?" she yelped. She looked at the clock behind her, as if she thought I was lying or something. "We missed breakfast!"

"I know, Wise Girl," I said with a small smile.

"What will Chiron say? Oh my gods, what will my cabin say when they know I didn't spend the night at my own cabin?!"

"We got that covered," said a girl's voice from outside the door. "Open up, will you?"

Annabeth scrambled to find her clothes from the mess and threw them on. I quickly put on my boxers and jeans. Right now I was more concerned about covering my bottom area than my chest.

I got up and peeped through the peephole. It was Drew, followed by a couple Aphrodite girls, all wearing an identical expression on their face - a mixture of pleasure, mischief, and satisfaction. Something tells me I really don't want to find out why they were looking like that.

"It's Drew," I whispered to Annabeth. "With a bunch of Aphrodite chicks. Should I open it?"

"Um..." Annabeth thought. "No. Well, actually, they already know we're in here. What the hell."

"So that's a yes?"

"Gods, Seaweed Brain. Just open the door!"

I obediently opened the door, but just a crack big enough to fit my head through. "Can I help you?"

"Well, not right now," Drew said. "But we get that you'd want to return the favor."

A few girls were staring down at my exposed chest. Okay, probably should've worn a shirt. Too late now.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out later. Where were you guys at breakfast this morning?" she asked, pointing with her head toward Annabeth and I.

"Um, we - uh," I stuttered.

"We were there!" Annabeth said indignantly.

"Wait - what?" Now it was Drew's turn to be confused.

"You heard me. We. Were. There. Why would we miss breakfast?"

Annabeth was putting on quite a convincing act. You had to hand it to her.

"Right, okay. Sorry. I guess we didn't notice you." Drew said slowly. "But as for your whole spent-the-night-at-your-boyfriends-cabin situation, we got your back."

"Oh, really?" Annabeth said doubtfully.

"Yup," Drew replied.

"Woah - wait - " I interrupted. "How many people know that Annabeth was - wasn't where she was supposed to be?"

"Well, if everything goes well, only the Athena cabin, you two, obviously, and us." She pointed to all the girls behind her, which suddenly seemed like a lot more girls.

"How do you guys know?"

"Long story," she brushed it aside. "The point is, in about -" She looked at her sequined watch. "- 2 minutes the Athena cabin will forget about the Annabeth thing. So you better be there when they wake up, girl." She added with a stern look toward Annabeth. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. It was usually her giving the stern looks to somebody else, not her receiving the stern glares. But time was ticking, so Annabeth kept her mouth shut for the moment and nodded.

She quickly put on her shoes and ran out the door.

"Right - okay, so -" I stuttered again, not sure what to say.

"And since Chiron never takes role, he probably wouldn't notice you were gone." Drew interrupted.

"But, we - uh - were," I muttered, in a feeble attempt to go along with the act.

"Forget it, Percy," Drew said with a smirk. "Annabeth may be a quick thinker and can pass it off, but you, on the other hand, aren't." She poked my chest. "You're quite bad at acting. You need to work on it." She tapped her nose intelligently and left with her posse of girls, leaving me standing in the middle of my messy room feeling quite dumb.

"Oh, and Percy," she said, popping her head back in with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "It was just apple juice."

"The - wait, what?" I stammered.

"There was nothing in the drink. Just plain old apple juice."

* * *

**Annabeth**

I don't know what Drew did, but whatever it was, it worked.

As soon as I caught up with my cabin, they all acted like I was there the whole time. Like I wasn't missing at all. I owed Drew one.

Our cabin separated to do regular classes and chores, and that's when I suddenly remembered I left my clipboard at Percy's last night. I had no idea how to get myself out of that - Chiron wasn't easy to fool or lie to.

I quickly sprinted to Percy's cabin, which unfortunately was quite a distance from where I was. On my way there, I was stopped by Drew.

"Drew!" I gasped, clutching at a cramp in my side. Why did this camp have to be so damn big?

"Annabeth," she said coolly.

"What the hell did you do? They're acting like I was there the whole time!"

"That's the whole point, smart one," she said with a small smile. That comment reminded of Percy calling me "Wise Girl." I remembered that I had to go to Chiron with my clipboard and a really good excuse. Hmph.

"What was it?"

"That's besides the point," she replied, arching an eyebrow. "What matters is that it worked, right? Let's just say that you're in debt to me now," she said with a small giggle. I didn't like the sound of it, but I had no choice.

"Kay, whatever," I said, slightly annoyed. "I gotta go, I left my cabin check clip-"

"Done," she said triumphantly, lifting her chin. "Your cabin checks are already in. We found it in Percy's cabin right after you left and I sent one of sisters to give it to Chiron for you. He thinks that you were just too distracted and forgot to turn it in last night - which is partly true," she added with a wink and a grin.

"Right - okay, thanks," I said, flustered. Since when was the Aphrodite cabin so voluntary in these situations?

As if reading my mind, (which I wouldn't be surprised if she did) Drew said, "We help girls out in times like these, so don't worry, you're not anything special," she added with her usual sassiness.

"Thanks," I repeated. "I owe you one."

"Mhm," she added, pursing her lips. "I know, trust me."

"Alright, I guess I'll be going then." I said awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Not yet," she said, holding a hand on my shoulder. "One more thing you gotta know."

"Which is...?" I said impatiently, beckoning her to hurry. I was getting late for my archery class.

She started walking, biding her time, which was really starting to piss me off. She kept walking but turned for added effect.

"It was just apple juice, sweetie." She giggled. "You and Percy are, like, the cutest couple in the history of couples."

She left me gaping like a retarded goldfish. Once I got back on earth, I remembered my time crunch and ran back to my archery class.

Camp Half Blood is weird.

* * *

That's it, guys! Thanks for reading :) Leave suggestions and comments for what I should write next! Hope ya liked it :)


	6. And Lastly From the Author

**Author's Note**

Okay, so the story's finished :( But I really enjoyed writing it!

This is my first completed fanfic and so far I think it went pretty well. Thank you guys to getting it 74 followers and 33 favorites! I don't know if that's considered a lot but I'm definitely happy.

**I just wanted to let you know** that I'm open for ideas on my next fanfic. I have another one going on right now based on Harry Potter if you guys would like to check that out ;)

I'm open to all suggestions! Let me know in the comments or PM me. I'll also do a Harry Potter one if I like an idea.

Okay, so that's the end of my note :) Thanks for making my first completed fanfic a good one. Love you guys!

**- TSQ**

**P.S. ***sniff* I'm sorry... this - this is emotional! *sniff* :P


End file.
